Song Shuffle
by Kitsuru
Summary: Ten songs one might find on Ichigo and Orihime's playlists, and the moments that go with them. Ichihime, slight Hichihime


**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite, thankfully. The songs are owned by people who can actually sing them well.

**A/N: **I saw crescent-fall's song drabbles in the Ichihime community on livejournal, and couldn't resist giving it a try myself, even if it meant failing tomorrow's psych test. These would have been up earlier, if not for the fact that I forgot they had to be done during the song itself, so I had to redo it. If I get twenty reviews, though, I'll post up the original ten, which were all 100 words and done using different songs.

In the meantime, though, enjoy these Ichihime (and one Hichihime) drabbles! :)

* * *

**The Little Things—Colbie Caillat:**

_But don't just leave me hangin' on..._

She wanted to go forward, she truly did. She wanted to run up to him and throw her arms around him and shout that she loved him—she always would. But her feet were glued to the concrete, and she could never quite unstick them enough to run.

So she wondered, all the time and every day, if he had any idea. Was he just leaving her there, to hang on and hope? Those little things, the way her heart sped up when he met her gaze, the way her breath caught now whenever she caught a glimpse of orange, the way that she couldn't help but wonder sometimes if she would have been better off if she had never fallen for him, because then she wouldn't have been so…

She sighed, and shook her head. Sometimes, she wondered if Rangiku-san was right about her thinking too much.

**Crazy Days—Adam Gregory:**

_Baby come on take my hand, let's find our way back to our crazy days._

"Let's go," he whispered to her, and pulled her away with a gentle grip. She followed willingly, smiling so widely he couldn't help but wonder how her face didn't split in two. But then again, he must have looked the same.

Everything had been so chaotic lately, he knew, between the war and the kidnapping and the Hollows and his Hollow and everything else. But there was always one thing, one place—_there._

She stumbled slightly, gasped in recognition as she saw the lights ahead. "Fireflies! Kurosaki-kun, are we…"

"Yeah." He told her, and in front of that river, surrounded by fireflies that lit up their lives present and idealized past, they kissed.

**Pretty the World—Matt Nathanson:**

_Show me how pretty the whole world is tonight._

She was so bright, so very bright. His hands moved over her skin, wondering at the way he could touch it—her—without being burnt, but this was her, she couldn't hurt anyone if she tried. She moved beneath him, so beautiful, how did she move like that?

He had never thought he'd be here. He never thought he could be who he was. And yet—this was happening.

**As Long As You're Mine—Wicked:**

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell._

Tracing the long-faded scars with a gentle fingertip, Orihime wondered how she had ended up lying beside him. His arms were wrapped loosely around her, and she could feel his breath stirring her hair.

She had once watched him from afar, longing for this, dreaming of what they had just finished. Then the war had begun and there had been nothing but every moment, lived as it came. There still wasn't. She didn't know if they could last, she knew he didn't either… but she also knew that neither of them cared.

She laid her head down on his chest again, and together they slept.

**Hard to Make a Stand—Sheryl Crow:**

_And I say, "Hey there, Miscreation, bring a flower, time is wasting."_

There was so much fighting. So much killing. So much misery.

And she wanted to join it.

Why? WHY? He wanted to scream at her and shake her, tell her that the war was horrible and that it wasn't something out a fairy tale, where the good guys always won and even the bad guys had standards.

This was a war fought for greed and power and sheer stupidity. She had the chance to stay out of it. Why the heck wasn't she taking it?!

He asked her, and she looked up at him with a surprising smile, and shyly held out a dandelion she had picked earlier, seemingly on a whim. "Because, Kurosaki-kun, I want to help you stop it."

**Go on, Say it—Blind Pilot:**

_How I will keep you just how I left you._

"You never change, you know that?"

She giggled. "I hope that's a compliment! Do you mean I still look like I did back then?"

He shook his head, bemused. It was as though he had left her in a box, a little box with bright colors and a bow on top, and she had come out of it exactly the same.

_The same._ _Maybe…_ he leaned forward, just a bit—

**Hurt Me- Kerli:**

_You hate me when I'm all around, enjoy it when I'm burning down._

Her knees hit the ground, a moment later, her palms. Dirt and leaves and tiny pebbles dug into her skin as she looked up, and up, and up. Her vision was blurry, searing with tears, but she could still see that white blob.

"Is this enough?" She whispered through swollen, aching lips, crawling towards him on four unsteady limbs that threatened to give out with every movement.

Strong fingers wrapped around her neck, and she gasped as _those eyes_ came an inch away from hers.

"Not a chance, _princess_." The Hollow purred, his grip tightening. "You're nowhere near done yet."

**Kiss the Sky—Danielle Bollinger**

_And even in the darkness, I can see your face._

The moon hadn't moved. Had she been staring at it for hours, days, years… seconds?

She wondered what he was doing. Right now… right here.

He was coming for her. She knew it; she could feel him out there. Every second that passed brought him closer and closer, until she was sure that she'd look up at the window and he'd be there, standing in front of the unchanging moon with a hand outreached.

Until then, she had to kiss that dark sky, that single sharp blade of light, and pretend she could feel the warmth of his lips on hers.

**Savin' Me—Nickelback:**

_With these broken wings I'm fallin', and all I see is you._

He struggled forward. He wouldn't give up—shouldn't give—couldn't!

His chest hurt. Why did it hurt so much? It hadn't hurt his much—it hadn't hurt at all—the last time he'd had a hole in it.

But maybe this time, it was because of that emptiness he had felt even before Ulquiorra had shoved his hand in his chest. Like there had been a hole there already, he just hadn't been able to see it.

She could get rid of the hole—the holes. She could. But where was she? He heard someone—was it him?—screaming her name, and felt himself begin to—

At the top of the tower, Inoue Orihime gasped as _his_ reiatsu suddenly swirled around her… and was gone.

**I Should Tell You—RENT:**

_Clinging - A shoulder, a leap begins…_

"You should know," he murmured against her hair, scented so sweetly with strawberries and snow. "I'm a walking disaster. I don't even know where to start."

"Let's get past this." She urged; her arms wrapped around him, taking in his warmth and the roughness of his shirt and the music of his heartbeat. "I'm not even in it yet. I have to tell you… I wasn't really out of matches."

"Here goes…"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review on the way out if it's not too much trouble! Come on, you can spare a few seconds to write a few words, can't you? Don't make me unleash the puppy dog eyes on you! I'm too busy freaking out about my psych test to do that!**


End file.
